


Missing Pieces

by Pale_Chapter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gentle Sex, Hypnotic Bondage, Hypnotism, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Chapter/pseuds/Pale_Chapter
Summary: Two young lovers take their relationship in a new direction.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

"So..." Kelly murmurs in my ear, "Could you hypnotize me to do... sex stuff?"

"...sex stuff?" She isn't looking at me, but she must be able to feel my blush--because I can feel hers.

"Yeah." She trails a lazy hand down my bare chest, her body nestled against mine. "Like, can you make me... kiss you? Take my clothes off? Suck your cock?"

"I mean..." Suddenly it's really warm under this comforter. I kick it off, and smile down at her, trying not to look like a deer who wandered onto the wrong patch of highway. "Asking nicely worked out pretty well, didn't it?"

Kelly snorts, and rolls over to lie on top of me, her deep blue eyes distracting me from everything else on display. "I meant in a kinky way, you goof! Could you _make_ me do it?" She grins. "Like you made me hit that dismount at my level nines this summer?"

I reach up to stroke her cheek. "It's just a party trick... you're the one who makes it happen." We've been together since we were kids, and I've always helped talk her through her nerves--but I only started hypnotizing her the winter before last. "Remember, all--"

She rolls her eyes, saying the words with me. "All hypnosis is self-hypnosis, I know... but sometimes it doesn't feel that way." She really is blushing. "Remember when we tried bondage back during finals? In the yard, with the leash? Sometimes it feels like that... like you're guiding me, leading me around. I, uh..." She looks away with a guilty smile. "I kinda enjoyed that."

I can't smile as much as I want to. This can't actually be what she's offering. "Seems a little intense... I mean, w-why would I want to control what you're thinking?" I try to laugh nonchalantly; I barely manage nervously. She has no idea... right? Sure, I've gotten hard a few times--but we usually do her prep sessions the night before something big, when we're already in bed and at least partway undressed. A guy can't be blamed for reacting to a half-naked girl pressing against him, can he?

And it's not like I can tell her now--I mean, isn't making someone act out your fetishes without knowing it... kinda sorta creepy? Like asking some unsuspecting tween streamer to read a Nimja script?

"Don't tell me you've never thought about it!" She giggles, smiling brightly down at me. "All the times you've put me under for a test, or a recital, or just for fun..." She pops a vacant, crosseyed look that I think is supposed to make her look entranced, and laughs again at my expression. "I'm sitting there all zombified, completely under your spell, and you've neeeever once wondered what it'd be like to just snap your fingers, make me strip naked and call you Master?"

There's no way she can't tell how rock hard I am right now... but I can't actually do this, can I? "Kelly," I say, cupping her cheeks in my hands, "why would I want to do that to you?" I level my breathing, look her in the eyes as sincerely as I can. This is probably the only big lie I've ever told her, but now I have to keep telling it. "I love every part of you--especially your mind. Why would I want to turn that off?"

Kelly sits up, straddling me, and this time I can't help staring a little at that slender, toned figure. "Aaron..." The moonlight's playing over her body like it loves her as much as I do, the shadows of the blinds drawing tiny lines on her skin. It must be almost midnight, but time has a way of vanishing around her.

Then she smirks a little, and says one sentence that makes it dilate like there's a black fucking hole in the room. "Aaron, cut the crap--I've seen the subs you follow."

For a split second, all I can think of is how much I've enjoyed making her drop. "I... Kelly, I..." I gulp, and I can't keep the guilt from pressing down on me. How many times have I stretched the induction out a little, just to watch her face go slack? How many little suggestions have I slipped into the end of a session just so I could hear her mumble a little _yes, Aaron_ ? "I-I don't... I would never--" How badly did I take advantage of her? How could I think it was okay? Oh, god, I'm the lowest of the low, she's never gonna trust me again, it's _all over_ \--

And then she leans in, and kisses me on the lips. "If you're gonna keep your fetishes a secret," she murmurs as time starts moving again, "you should at least make me forget how much you blush."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, c'mon..." Kelly grins, sliding out of bed. "If we're really gonna do this, we should do it right. Scenery! Costumes! Lighting!"

I'm still processing the fact that I'm busted as hell but somehow not in trouble. "...buh?"

She giggles at me, brushing some hair out of her eyes--the same shade of light brown as mine. "Well, you want to hypnotize me, right?"

"Y-yeah?"

"And you want to do naughty stuff with me while I'm under, right? At least get me naked?"

"...maybe?" I might also still be distracted by that view--okay, I'm definitely distracted by that view. Kelly and I have been naked around each other since before we knew what it meant, but I swear, she gets a little more beautiful every night. She raises an eyebrow, hands on her hips.

"Then I should probably have something to take off, right?"

"Oh. R-right!" I laugh nervously, and stand up beside her--and I can't help grinning when I see her eyes roaming over me. I take care of myself, too--but I always feel like it shouldn't count. I only work at it so I can keep up with her, really. "So... did you have anything special in mind?"

Kelly pulls me over to her closet, beaming. "Nnnnope! Up to you--tonight, you're my Dom!" She giggles--and then stops with a squeak as I cup her chin, tilting her head up to look at me.

"That's right, pet," I purr, putting my game face on. "So you're wearing something extra special tonight." I smirk confidently, and give her cheeks a little squish--and I'm rewarded by a shaky exhalation as she melts just a bit against me, a huge, goofy grin spreading across her face. Then I let the moment pass, and slide a few clothes hangers around until I find what I'm looking for.

"Oh, Aaron..." She bites her lip, turning bright red. "I-I... ah, god, I couldn't--"

"I think you could..." I wet my lips, trying to still project that confidence, but this one's a big ask. "And... I think you'd like it, too. Going back there. Recreating it, just for us." I run a gentle hand through her hair, smiling down at her. "But it's up to you. If you aren't comfortable with it, I love that white sundress..."

"Well, I..." Kelly squirms indecisively, mouthing the beginnings of a couple different sentences, and I can tell from the sound that her mouth is as dry as mine is. "Um..." Seeing her this embarrassed is rare--and I have to admit, I like it. "Could we..." She looks up at me again, flushed and hesitant, but still smiling brightly. "Could we wait on that? Just a little longer? I-I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Of course, sweetie." I kiss her forehead, giving her hands a squeeze. "I only wanna do this if you're gonna enjoy it... every little bit of it." She mumbles a little  _ thankyou _ , and I just hold her for a moment, slowly stroking her hair. "So... sundress?"

"Hmm..." Kelly looks up at the hangers, taking a steadying breath. "Actually... this gives me an idea." A little mischief begins to creep back into her features, and she steps back into the closet, theatrically pulling the clothes together in front of her. "You get dressed, and wait for me by the fireplace... your sub has a surprise."

"Alright!" I grab my jeans, my shirt, and a quick kiss before I dash out of Kelly's bedroom, and try my best not to laugh giddily as I slide down the banister into the kitchen. This is going perfectly! I didn't get exactly what I wanted, but knowing Kelly, whatever she's got planned is gonna be amazing! It's all I can do to stumble into my pants on the way to the living room, and as I stretch out on the rug, tugging my shirt on (GLORYHAMMER: TOUR OF THE CHAOS WIZARDS 2018), I have to take a minute to get my breathing under control as I wait for Kelly. I don't have to wait long.

"Well... we're alone."

Those words almost make me miss what she's wearing. To anyone else--on anyone else--they'd be pretty normal. A little snug on her after three years, maybe, but it's just a red t-shirt and ever-so-slightly ratty jean shorts. On her, though... God, she's doing it again. She's changing the whole world around me with one sentence.

All of a sudden, we're fifteen again--and it's our first night together.

I remember this scene exactly: Kelly framed in the kitchen door in that outfit, saying those words as she walks into the living room to sit with me in front of the fire. Kelly smiling nervously as I squeeze her hand, nodding quietly to my every  _ do you really want to do this? _ and  _ are you sure your folks are out all night? _ and  _ does this look like I put it on right? _ Kelly glowing in the firelight and shaking her hair out after tugging her shirt up and off. Kelly leaning into my kiss as I lean her back onto the couch, my hands sliding down to her waistband.

Kelly wincing as I skip the foreplay and sprint for home. Kelly shrieking as Chewie, valiant defender of the household, tries to rescue his person from whatever the bad man is doing to her. Kelly laughing her ass off as I try to wrestle my pants back from a hundred pounds of shaggy dog. Kelly trying really hard not to giggle when I try to reestablish the mood.

What? Look me in the eye and tell me your first time was perfect.

Back in the present, a Kelly that's half an inch taller and just a bit more filled out kneels next to me on the rug, and gives me a grin and a little bow that tells me she's been studying this stuff as much as I have. "So... what do you think, Sir?"

"Kelly..." I reach out, and take her hands in mine, smiling so much my face is starting to hurt. "This... holy shit, Kelly, this is crazy. Did you actually save these?"

She giggles. "I wish I planned that far ahead. No, Kelly's Amazing Black Hole Closet strikes again--I found them yesterday when I was filling that bag for Goodwill, and I thought it'd be fun sometime to, yanno..."

"Revisit it?"

"Exactly. Only with a few little changes." She looks over at the couch, where Chewie is very specifically not allowed to sleep. "Chewie? Privacy." The pile of fur taking up about half the sofa takes his sweet time extracting himself from the cushions, and lumbers obediently into the kitchen--and after a moment, I hear the stairs creaking as he makes his way to his actual bed in Kelly's room.

I grin at her. "I'm gonna have you that well trained by morning."

She beams up at me. "I can't wait! So..." She flops forward, laying her head in my lap. "Where do we start?"


	3. Chapter 3

I run my hand through her hair, still trying to get into my Dom space and slow my heartbeat. "Have you fantasized about this, too? Any particular way you imagined it happening?"

"Maaaayyybe..." Kelly sticks her tongue out. "I know I like the idea of you being in control... I wish you did it more often." She reaches up and cups my cheek. "Is this whole thing why you've never been comfortable tying me up?"

I blush. "I... maybe a little? I still can't believe you're not mad at me."

"I mean, I was a little mad when I figured it out... but then I remembered the first time you put me under." She takes my free hand, and closes her eyes, smiling gently. "At the invitational, right before my floor routine. I was freaking so bad, I just wanted to hide somewhere and cry... but you ran over and you held me in the hallway, and talked to me... and stroked my hair..."

"Like I'm doing now?"

"Mmmhm..." Kelly takes a deep breath in, and slowly lets it out. "You were focused completely on making me feel better. Not thinking about the control you had over me, or what I looked like in my leotard... all you cared about was helping me."

"That's right..." I continue slowly petting her, lowering my voice to a soft murmur. "I knew you needed to let go. To relax. So I just let you breathe..."

"An' listen to your voice..."

"And follow my words deep, deep down. Good girl." I brush my fingertips against her cheek, watching her chest slowly rise and fall. "You're a natural... it's so easy for you to slip down. Down into a calm, safe, relaxed place."

"Mhm." Her eyelids flutter just a tiny bit, eyes flicking back and forth behind them. She's almost hypnotizing herself--she just needs a gentle hand to lead her into a trance. And let's face it... gentle is what I'm best at.

"Such a good girl... so easy to let your muscles loosen up, like I showed you." That's all the prompting she needs to start going noodley--her hand relaxing in mine as she exhales all the tension from her body the way I've conditioned her so many times, the release starting in her core and slowly traveling outward. "So deep down for me... body and mind going so still, and so calm. Like you're floating on the surface of a moonlit pond. Completely safe. Completely at peace."

"'pletely safe," she mumbles. "'pletely at peace..." Her face slowly goes slack, lips hanging open just enough to show a hint of her front teeth as she lets go of everything but the sound of my gentle patter.

"So happy to follow my words." I take a steadying breath of my own, and take the plunge. "So happy to obey."

She smiles angelically. "Obey Aaron..."

My whole face... _prickles_. I must be red as a beet, and I can feel every individual sweat droplet forming on my scalp. I let out a long, shaky breath, and for a long time, I just sit there, stroking my hypnotized girlfriend's hair. "Th-that's... that's right." I grin like I've... no, I grin because I've won the lottery. "It's so natural... so easy to obey me, isn't it, Kelly?"

"Yeah..." Eyes still locked in REM like the dreamer she is, Kelly lies there, utterly open and helpless, and looking as happy to be that way as I've ever seen her. "Obey you, Aaron."

Fighting the urge to pinch myself, I gently lift my hypnotized girlfriend--god, that is the best phrase in the English language--up a little, so that her head can rest on my shoulder.

"Good girl... would you like to obey me for the rest of the night?"

"Uh-huh..."

I lean down, and kiss her forehead. "Then... then until morning, I'd like you to..." Gulp. "Would you call me Master?"

"Course." She actually blushes a little herself. "Love to... Master."

"Good girl, Kelly." Now, one last little thing, and I can start checking things off my kink bucket list. "But just so you know you can obey without any cares or worries at all, Master is gonna teach you a special phrase that keeps you extra safe. Any time you think your waking self would feel uncomfortable with something, you can say 'red light' to let me know I should stop whatever I'm doing." I give her hand a reassuring squeeze. "No matter how deep you are, even if I've made it impossible for you to talk otherwise, you'll always be able to say that phrase. Is that okay?"

Kelly gives me a little nod. "Yes, Master."

"Good girl." Here goes nothing. "Now... sit up, and strip to your underwear."

Kelly obediently pushes herself up, and tugs her shirt over her head, baring a modest pair of B-cups. She shakes out her hair a little, I guess on instinct, and it catches the firelight and rewinds time for me again. Then she reaches down, hooks her fingers in her waistband, and slides out of her shorts in one smooth motion, stretching her long, lightly muscled legs in the process. When she settles back onto her knees, she's wearing nothing but her plain, powder-blue panties and the braided anklet I made for her in fourth grade. It was actually supposed to be a lanyard, but I cut it way too short; she kept it anyway.

"Very good, sweetie." I cup her cheek, and she leans into my hand a little. "Now, when I snap my fingers, you'll open your eyes, ready to serve. Alright?"

"Yes, Master."

Snap!

Kelly's eyes open instantly, and she gives me the brightest, most ingenuous smile I've ever seen. "How can I serve you, Master?"

God damn.


	4. Chapter 4

"Master?"

I might have spaced out there for a second--she's still kneeling there, eyes glazed, that pure, earnest smile on her face, waiting for an order. "I... okay." I grin, hopping to my feet--this is gonna be fun. "Stand up straight, Kelly, and hold still until I give you another command."

Obediently, Kelly stands perfectly straight, still smiling vacantly. "Yes, Master." Her voice is so soft--breathy, a little higher than usual, and slightly slurred.

I hesitate--should I ask before touching her anywhere sensitive? After a moment, I decide she can safeword if she really needs to, and reach out to rest my hand on her hip, looking her up and down. I know every curve and peak of her athletic body--but seeing her like this changes everything somehow. It's like the lighting's changed, or I'm looking at her through a filter; instead of her usual confidence and poise, she radiates vulnerability--and I love it. I cup her cheek with my free hand, and as my thumb brushes over her lips they part again, her mouth opening just enough to show a sliver of her front teeth. It's adorable--like she's begging me to kiss her.

So I do.

Our lips meet--mine heated, hers passive and unresisting. A part of her seems to still realize she's being kissed, though, and after a moment she starts to return a little of my affection--lips pressing into mine, the tips of our tongues barely touching. She's so warm, so soft... so helpless. "Maaaster," she mumbles into my mouth between kisses. "Master, Master..."

"That's right..." I almost purr the words as I kiss my way along her jaw to nibble at her earlobe, keeping my voice level and deep. "That's a good girl... that's  _ my _ good girl."

"Your good girl," she almost whimpers, shivering in delight. "Your pet, your plaything... your helpless little fuckslave... your--" 

Holy shit, does she hear herself? I put one finger to her lips, interrupting her for once. "Kelly..." My heart's pounding, my cock's rock hard between us, and I feel like my face is gonna crack if I grin any more. "Where'd that come from, babe?"

She looks up, eyes not quite focusing on mine. "Master... likes, right?"

"So much." And god, is that the truth--but it's also  _ really fucking weird! _ A part of me still can't believe that Kelly--loud Kelly; confident, competitive Kelly; maybe slightly pushy at times Kelly--is being so enthusiastically submissive. She's throwing herself into this the way she does any other event--but is that really a good idea? "So, so much... but Focus Here for me." I hold up a fingertip as I say the trigger, and her eyes snap to it instantly. "Just follow, and relax, and be honest..." I slowly move my fingertip back and forth, and finally I don't have to feel guilty for relishing the way her eyes follow it. "How does saying that stuff make you feel? Answer as if you were awake."

"I love it." Her voice is still soft and dreamlike--but she says every word clearly. "I love you. So I wanna please you." 

I hold her close, an arm around her shoulder as I weave my fingertip through the air in front of her. "Are you sure that's not why you're doing it?"

"I love that, too," she murmurs. "But I love feeling so relaxed. I love surrendering myself like this." She can't look away, but her smile widens as she stares at the invisible, irresistible point just above my fingertip. This is one of her oldest triggers--a handy way to relax and center her, so we can sneak in a quick session whenever she needs one. It's also one I've enjoyed using a little more than I should--so hearing her saying all this... god, it actually makes me feel lighter, like I've been carrying something around the last few years without even noticing. "My whole life, you've been the one person I can always count on; I trust you with this--with my mind, with my body..." She shivers softly. "With all of me--because I know you'll always, always take care of me." Genuine emotion starts to creep into her voice as she talks, and color into her cheeks. "I want this, Master. Make me yours... please, sir?"

I look at her for the longest few seconds of our lives... and then I smile, and draw her in for a long, passionate, claiming kiss. "Your Master loves you so much, slave... now, relax for me, eyes closing down, barely able to stand. This time, Master's going to surprise you."

She melts with a moan, head slumping forward. "Yes, Master..."

I walk around her, my right hand poised over the nape of her neck, before delicately running a fingertip all the way down her spine. She barely reacts to the sudden touch, letting out one little chirp of surprise, so I give her rear a gentle squeeze, and trail my hand slooooowly back up and around, fingers brushing against her flat stomach and making her twitch despite herself. "Good girl... relaxing completely for Master. Body loose and limp below the neck, unable to move a muscle." She eeps softly as her knees buckle, but I hold her steady and guide us both to the floor, letting her lean back against me. She sighs happily, head lolling back against my shoulder--then her breath catches when I finally reach and cup her breast, letting out a tiny whimper as my thumb teases her nipple. My other hand slides down her stomach from the other side, fingers brushing against the waistband of her panties, then lower. Even that doesn't get a hint of protest from her--only a soft groan as I rub her through the plain, damp cotton.

"Feels so good, doesn't it?" My voice is a husky murmur in her ear between the occasional kiss and nibble. "So good to just submit to Master's touch..."

"M-Master's touch... yes." She breathes the words back to me, utterly lost in the sensations. None of this should be new--I've stroked, kissed, massaged, licked or tickled every inch of her body in the last few years--but the trance, the immobility, seems to make a difference for her as well. She's completely open like this--completely vulnerable--and I think she finds it as hot as I do. I can see the muscles in her thighs twitch involuntarily every time my fingertips brush her clit--and then I get an idea.

"So easy to just let the sensations wash over you..." Even after everything I've done so far, I'm not sure this will work. "Your whole body so sensitive..." I snap the fingers of my free hand. "...making everything even more pleasurable than usual."

With that, I slide my hand into her panties, massaging that warm, smooth wetness with fingers that know her so intimately already--and it only takes a few moments to start coaxing little whimpers of bliss out of her. "Master... Master!"

I snap my fingers again. "Twice as much pleasure... every little touch setting your body on fire. And..." Snap! "Wide awake for me, able to move again."

Kelly starts just a little, gasping as she's jolted out of her trance and pushing up into my fingers. "A-Aaron?! What--ahh, god!" She groans as it all comes back to her, along with a flood of fresh pleasure. "God, Aaron... how... ohh, please!"

"Please, what?" I grin, my other hand returning to roaming over her front.

"M-more..."

"Hmm?" I scissor my fingers apart inside her, thumb expertly teasing her clit. "Not sure I understood that..."

She's panting hard, feet skidding in the carpet as she tries to get some traction. "P-please... please, Aaron, more!"

"Close," I purr, rolling one of her nipples between my fingers. "But try again, slave."

"But... nooooo..." She whines and squirms, trying to grind harder against my hand. "I-I wanna... ahh, god, I need to..." And then it clicks. "Mm... M-Master... Master, please..."

"I can't hear you..." Trollface.jpg

It all comes out in a scream that sounds like equal parts bliss and frustration. "Please! More, Master, please! I'll do anything!"

"Good slave..." Snap! "Three times stronger now." Snap! "Four times." Snap! "Your sense of touch is five times stronger, the pleasure five times more intense."

And just then, my fingers get where they've been going. I hook them upward, and motion in a way that makes her shriek with delight and me remember the time we both couldn't stop giggling at the phrase 'come hither.' With one last shuddering wail, Kelly cums--back arching, toes gripping the carpet, hips bucking up into my hand, before collapsing back against me, gasping desperately for breath. "Master... Master..."

I trace the outline of her lips as she repeats the word like a mantra, and I feel her tongue slipping out to lick my fingertips. I'm not sure she realizes she's licking up her own cum, but... well, I'm not sure she'd mind in this state.

"Still enjoying yourself?" I whisper in her ear after her breathing slows.

"Mmmnnn..." Kelly groans, opening her eyes and looking up at me through a luminous blush. "I... oh, fuck, Aaron, that was amazing." She grins from ear to ear, and tries to haul herself upright--but she barely manages to roll over before her arms give out and she flops forward against me, giggling. "God, I wanna kiss you right now... but I can't really move." She settles for nuzzling my chest. "Thank you... thank you so much!"

"It was my pleasure, Kelly..." I kiss the top of her head, holding her close. "I can't tell you how much fun this was."

"Was?" She looks up at me. "Don't tell me we're done?"

I smirk. "Well, I figured you'd be a little drained after all that. But if your batteries aren't dry yet..." I cup her chin, and my slave smiles submissively up at me. "Well, it doesn't seem fair that only one of us got off, does it?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly bites her lip, grinning. "No, it doesn't..." She reaches down between my thighs, tugging at my zipper--but I put my hand on hers, guiding it away and making her pout cutely. "Hmm?"

"Not quite where I was going." I'm still smirking as I run my hand through her hair, relishing the confusion on her face. "I was thinking of something a little more creative… besides, do you really feel like giving me a handjob when you’re this noodley?”

“Mmm, I bet I could manage... “ Kelly slides limply down my body, looking almost intoxicated as she nuzzles my crotch. “Ooh, unless you’re gonna make me suck you off?”

I keep petting her gently. "Well, you did ask..."

Kelly squeals happily, grinding her cheek into my jeans. "Yes! Thank you! M'gonna be the best mindless blowjob machine  _ ever _ ..."

"Oh, no--no mindless this time." I scoot backwards just a little as I unzip, letting my fresh hard-on rear up, tenting the fabric of my boxers. "All I need you to do is..." I tug open my fly, freeing my cock completely. "Focus Here."

Kelly's eyes widen, and she turns bright red as she fixates completely on my tip. "Mmm, fuck, what are you--ohhh, no..." She groans, trying to roll her eyes but unable to look away as I waggle it back and forth in front of her--but she also can't keep the smile off her face. "Oh, my god... whyyyy am I letting this happen to me?" She tries to cover her eyes, but slowly, the power of cock gets the better of her, and she peeps through her fingers. "This is so dumb... and sooo hot..."

I smirk down at her, leaning back on my hands. "Go on. Tell me more..." Snap! "...as you start to move towards it, everything else gradually fading away."

"W-well..." Kelly squirms, eyes locked on target. She gets on all fours, biting her lip as she inches a hand forward. "I'm... ohhh, fuck, this is freaky. I can't tell whether I'm in a trance or not. My mind's clear, but..." She lets out a shuddering breath, putting her weight on that hand as she begins to crawl closer. "I can't control myself. Can't look away. Have to move closer." Her expression is such a perfect mix of exasperation, arousal and amusement that I wish I'd grabbed my phone on the way downstairs. She giggles softly as she leans down to nuzzle my cock, that cute little butt waving lazily in the air.

"Good girl," I tell her, holding her head there. Snap! "Take off your panties, getting more and more focused on my cock." She lets out a low moan as she reaches back to tug her underwear down around her knees, practically faceplanting into my crotch as she stares crosseyed up at my tip with an idiotic grin. "Nothing else matters... just my cock, and my words. Still wide awake--still aware of exactly what's happening to you, and knowing you can't do anything about it."

"Haa..." She giggles almost drunkenly. "Master's cock is amazing... I can't get my mind off it. I want it soooo bad... but I have to keep looking at it!"

"Well, that's a puzzle, isn't it?" I ruffle her hair playfully. "Tell you what... let's say you're allowed to stop staring at it, as long as you're completely focusing another of your senses on it?" Snap! "Say, if it's in your mouth?"

It takes a moment for the suggestion to sink in, and I pull myself up onto the couch, grinning down at her as I spread my thighs. She crawls eagerly after me, eyes fixated helplessly on my cock, and I reach down to pet her hair again. “There you go… good girl.”

“Imma googmmrl,” she mumbles as she wraps her lips around me, her words making them… ooh, making them vibrate a little. Idea!

“That’s right…” My fingers tangle in her hair, and I lift my other hand to snap. “You can’t help repeating whatever I say… taking the words deep, deep into your mind. Alright?” That gets me a muffled  _ mmmlrmm _ , and I laugh softly as I stroke her head. “Very good… obedience is pleasure.”

“Mmmhmmhmm mm hmmhmm…”

Oh, my god, this is adorable--and the soft little hum of her repeating my words back to me is doing almost as much work as her tongue. “Mmmnn… g-good girls obey.”

“Mmm mml mmhmm~!”

Kelly's cheeks are as red as mine must be, but her eyes glaze a little as she mumbles, almost monotone, around my cock. "Nuh-uh..." I pat one of those cheeks gently. "Wide awake... completely aware and unable to stop yourself. You can't focus on anything but my cock until I cum..."

"Mmnnn..." She blushes even more, letting out a low moan that buzzes  _ just right _ , still repeating my every word. "...mmmngl mm mmmblhmm..." She still seems a little out of it--almost like she's drunk on whatever head rush she's getting from being my automatic BJ machine--which just makes the whole thing even more of a turn-on for me. One of her hands wraps around the base, and the other slides between her legs. I can't see exactly what she's doing from here, but I'm not complaining--her moans are making her vibrate enough that I'm not really that coherent. She’s focused completely on me, and my responses--teasing me just to the edge, then slacking off just enough to keep me from cumming before she starts up again.

It only takes a few more minutes of this before I'm ready to blow--but I hold out for just a little longer, just to try one last thing with her. Snap! "S-stop! Ahh, god... stop repeating and freeze below the neck. Locked in place, unable to move a muscle until you finish me off."

Kelly squeaks softly as she freezes stock still, still dutifully sucking me off. "Mmmnngh..."

"Good... very good girl, Kelly." I grin and plant my hand firmly behind her head, and start gently guiding her up and down my length. When she realizes what I'm doing, she squeals joyfully, moaning raggedly onto my cock--which is all I need to finish, and finish  _ hard _ . I try to be all cool and composed, but the noise I let out as I cum in her mouth is the exact kind she'll tease me about all day tomorrow.

Kelly gets most of it, but she can't quite handle it all, and she gets a faceful when she pulls back to gasp for air. She sputters, blinking as she starts to process what just happened to her. "Phwah... I-I... oh, holy..." Unable to find any words for a moment, she grins lamely. "Wooooww..."

I tug my shirt off, using it to mop some of the cum off her face as I pull her up onto the couch with me. "Take your time... how was it?"

She giggles, draping herself over me. "Nnngh... amazing. Ridiculous. Ridiculously amazing." I run a hand along the gentle curve of her hip, and she nestles into my side, grinning deliriously. "It was like... ah, god, I was all there, but I couldn't stop myself. And once I got your cock in my mouth..." She sighs. "Mm, it was like everything was perfect--like I was right where I belonged, doing the one thing I was meant to do." I snort with laughter, and she reaches up to tweak my nose. "It was the hypnosis talking, you goof! I mean, don't get me wrong..." She smiles tenderly up at me. "...I don't think anything's ever felt as right as when I called you Master. I just know there are all sortsa other ways I can sub for you--and I bet we'll find one that's even more fun!"

I smile, kissing the top of her head. "We've got all the time in the world to experiment... for now, I think we should wash up, and head upstairs. Chewie deserves this couch more than a couple of degenerates like us."

Kelly oohs. "Bubble bath?"

I nod. "Bubble bath."


	6. Chapter 6

"C'mon, babe... want me to carry you?" Aaron smiles down at me as he takes my hand, and I can't help staring into his eyes. They're a deep, warm brown, and I've loved feeling them on me for as long as I can remember. When we were kids, I'd try the stupidest things, just so he'd watch me; honestly, I think that's one of the reasons I got into gymnastics. But now, I can get him to stare whenever I want; who says growing up can't be fun?

I giggle a little. "You think you can? Your knees look a little unsteady." I still can't believe he whammied me with his cock like that... I mean, he's focused me with that trigger plenty of times, but fuuuuck, that was intense! It was like the whole universe was between his legs, and then I couldn't move and he started... ooh, god, am I blushing again?

And he makes such cute little noises when I suck him off, too.

God, I love my boy. And now he's carrying me! I don't know how he manages it; he's, like, an inch taller than me, and he used to be so weedy when we were little. Then I started getting more active, and I guess he felt like he had to keep up or something. He's never gonna be an athlete, but I don't lap him when I run anymore, and he's a really good climber--in fact, he came in through my bedroom window tonight.

To be honest, though, I wouldn't care if he was still a string bean. What I love about him isn't that he can pick me up; it's the tenderness he does it with, and the care in his eyes as he takes me up the stairs. I don't have to be strong or confident around him... I can let down my guard, and he'll always make sure I'm safe.

I think I let myself glaze over a little, because the next thing I know, he's setting me on my feet in the bathroom, and turning to the tub. My family's always believed in the value of a good, long soak, so we made sure the fixtures were sized right--I used to be able to sink up to my neck in this thing, and it still comes up to my chest. He turns back once the water's running at the right temperature. "It's been awhile since we got to do this, hasn't it? Last time was..."

"August, I think." I wrap my arms around him from behind while he measures out the soap. We used to do stuff like this all the time, but around sixth grade, both our parents started getting nervous about letting us bathe together... or sleep over. "Why d'you think they get so weird about us being together?"

"I dunno..." Aaron turns around and hugs me back, gently running his fingers through my hair. "Maybe they think we're too close. I mean, we practically grew up together--could be they think of us like siblings."

"Ewww..." I wrinkle my nose as I press into him, quietly enjoying the feel of his body responding to mine. "That's silly... you'd make a terrible little brother!"

He bursts out laughing--and when he's done, he pulls me in for a long, passionate kiss. I melt into him--and for the millionth time, I notice how we just...  _ fit _ together. I mean, obviously in that way... but it's more than that. It's like the contours of our bodies were sculpted to go together, like two pieces of a puzzle. Like we were always meant to be this close.

We stay that way for a minute or two--just kissing, cuddling, murmuring in each other's ears. After a little bit, though, I let go, and I motion to the tub. "Looks like it's ready," I murmur--and I lift one leg over the side, and pretend to grind against it a little. "Better get in here, or I'm gonna have to start without you!"

That gets him moving! He slips in behind me, arms around my waist, trailing little kisses down my neck as we slide into our favorite position. I duck my head under the water, scrubbing Aaron's cum out of my hair, and then I just lean back against him with a delirious grin on my face, letting the warm, soapy water ease all the tension out of my body. "Sooooooo good..."

Aaron chuckles, and I feel his hand gliding down my stomach. "Mm. You can say that again..." I wiggle in closer, and it runs along my thigh, his other hand gently cupping one of my breasts. He's touching me like he's got a claim on my body, without any hesitation; it feels amazing.

I love this guy so much... but I especially love this new side of him. I always have trouble getting him to be assertive with me--and after that little leash experiment this summer, I decided I needed to coax out his inner Dom more often. Well, the leash, and the time I saw him scrolling through /r/HypnoHentai when he thought I was asleep. I  _ was _ kinda mad when I realized he'd been getting off on hypnotizing me for over a year without telling me--but like I told him, then I realized how many chances he had to really take advantage of me, but never even tried. He's such a sweet, gentle, caring guy; I think he'd probably never lay a finger on me if he thought I didn't want him to.

So he's lucky I do.

Plus, I have to admit... the idea of letting him control my mind kinda grew on me. The more I thought about him taking charge like that... claiming me, making me his slave... nnn, fuck, I had to get him to try. Like, just once? Or twice? Or every day for the rest of our lives?

I can't wait anymore--I gotta ask. I look up at him, cheeks pink. "Aaron?"

He stops instantly, hands sliding up to my shoulders, and gives me a tender smile. "You just wanna snuggle for now?"

I can't help giggling. "No, no--that's not it. I was... I was wondering if..." I bite my lip, take a deep breath, and say it: "C-can I keep calling you Master?"

I think he's turning pinker than I am. "I... you really..." Aaaand I can feel his boner poking me in the butt--looks like he approves in theory, at least! "Kelly, you've only subbed for me for, what, an hour? A-are you sure?"

"So sure." I rest my head on his chest, and I can feel his heart racing. "That's all I need to know I wanna do this more often. It's always felt great when you trance me, but this... knowing I'm owned, that you really do control me... is even better. You make me feel so..." I can't help squirming a bit as try and fail to look back up at him. "...s-so helpless. But so safe and so loved. It's amazing, a-and I don't ever wanna stop feeling like this. Please?"

His face is something I'm gonna remember for the rest of my life--bright red, grinning from ear to ear, eyes shining with what looks like a fifty-fifty mix of love and arousal. "Kelly," he breaths, "I... yeah. Yeah, I can do that." He cups my cheeks in his hands, and he turns my head to face him, moving my body like I'm just a doll. "If you're completely sure, then I..." He breathes for a minute, just beaming down at me like he's found the most precious thing in the world, and my heart skips a beat as he finally says it:

"I claim you as my slave, Kelly. Now, and for as long as you'll have me."

I can barely squeak out, "I-I'm yours, Master..." But once it starts, I can't stop. "Your slave. Your hypnotized slave girl! F-forever!"

And then he pulls me forward and kisses me--rough, hot, possessive, even more passionately than when he claimed me while I was under. I moan a little into his mouth as Aaron hugs me tight--as my Master hugs me tight!  _ My _ Master. Master, Master, Master... am I brainwashed, or is that just the best word ever? I don't even care--and then he snaps his fingers, and tells me to  _ Sleep _ , and I don't have to wonder about anything anymore.

I'm drifting. Floating. A puppet, dangling from my own strings. I can feel Master's arms around me, holding me close. I can hear Master's voice in my ear, telling me what a good girl I am, and how much he loves me. He tells me to  _ go deeper _ , and oh, god, I do... now there's only Master's touch. Only Master's words. Nothing matters but listening, obeying.

Obedience is pleasure. Good girls obey.

Obedience is pleasure. Good girls obey.

Obedience is pleasure. Good girls obey.

That's all there is for... I don't know how long. I don't care. I'm empty. I'm happy.

Master tells me to stand up, and I stand up. I don't think about it. I don't even try to do it. It just happens.

His hands are on me, exploring his slave's body. My sides. My hips and thighs. My breasts. I'm all his. His lips are on mine. Tongue in my mouth. I haven't been told to do anything, so I don't. He walks around me, turns me... tells me to look.

Oh. There's a mirror.

There's a girl. Ordinary. No boobs. No curves. Too little. But Master is there. Master is so cute.

Master tells me to focus on the girl, so I focus on the girl. Master asks me what I see, so I tell him. Master hugs me. Master tells me she's really pretty, so she's really pretty... isn't she? Master tells me she's slender, and graceful, and sexy without trying, so she must be. She's slender, and graceful, and sexy without trying. Master says her breasts are cute, and perky, and fun to tease and hold, so I guess they are. Right?

Master tells me to look at the pretty girl again, so I do. She's really pretty... she's slender, and graceful, and sexy without trying. She's toned, and athletic, and takes really good care of herself. How do I know that?

Master tells me the girl is... is me.

I'm pretty?

Master's told me that before... but I never really believed him. But I do now. Just for a minute.

Is the girl crying?

Why am I crying?

Snap! "Wide awake, Kelly."

Suddenly I'm back--I'm standing naked in the tub, and Master's standing behind me, aiming me at the mirror wall across the room, and through a haze of tears I can see myself smiling. "I... ohmigod... Master?"

Master holds me tight, and he pets me, and he's the most wonderful man I've ever met. "I just wanted you to see yourself the way I see you... even if it was just for a second."

I hiccup a little, my face screwing up, and I turn around and bury my face in his chest. "Thank you... thank you so much, Master..."

"It's the least I can do, Kelly." He kisses the top of my head, and starts murmuring in my ear, and before I know it, I'm drifting off again.

I'm empty. I'm happy. I'm pretty.

I love my Master.


	7. Chapter 7

I hold Kelly close, petting her gently as she cries out her little catharsis, murmuring soft affirmations in her ear as I guide her down again. “My pretty girl… sinking slowly, gently; my beautiful, sweet slave… Master loves you so much.” I know I haven’t fixed all her problems in one night… but just for a little bit, I’m glad I could show her how pretty she really is. Eventually, she goes quiet, relaxing in my arms, and I give her a soft kiss on her forehead. “There you go… so calm, so happy, so loved. Safe and secure..”

“Okay,” she murmurs softly. I lean her back a little, taking in her expression. Her eyes are glazed and vacant, and her face is set in a dreamy smile. Her whole body’s loose, completely relaxed and barely standing up; god, she’s gorgeous.

I cup her cheek, smiling at her. “Wanna keep playing? Or should we turn in for the night? Answer as if you were awake.”

“Both.” Kelly grins, her head lolling to one side. “I wanna be in bed with Master. I wanna do something gentle. I wanna feel… sexy.”

“Mm, alright… deep down for me, Kelly.” I gently pull her forward against me, and she slumps with a happy little coo. “Good girl… calm, and safe, and so happy in Master’s arms. Standing up straight, now… on display for your Master, feeling so confident, so at peace.” She smiles, standing passively as I towel us both off, brush out her hair, and pull her pink flannel pajamas out of the cupboard by the door. I take my time dressing her, planting soft kisses all over her body as I ease her into her PJs like a doll--and she eats it up, making all sorts of cute little noises as I move her body for her. “You really like this part, don’t you?”

“Yeah…”

“Good.” I carefully button up her top, and kiss her on the forehead--and then I lean down, grab my pants, and fish something out of my back pocket. I grin as I hold it up in front of her. "Now, open your eyes… and Focus Here."

Kelly obeys, and snorts with laughter as her eyes fixate helplessly on… "A washer on a string? You just carry that around? That's… mm, you're such a... dork..." She trails off, blushing as that adorably vacant smile spreads across her face again.

“Yes, I am…” I murmur in her ear. “And you love me, don’t you?” When she  _ mmhm _ s quietly, I nibble her earlobe, getting another appreciative little chirp out of her. “Good… eyes completely focused. Mind completely focused…” I step in front of her, stooping to grab my boxers, and start slowly backing away. “You can feel the pull from it, can’t you? Your eyes, your thoughts… even your hands are starting to feel drawn to it.” I’m not sure which of us is blushing more as Kelly’s hands slowly rise out in front of her. “Take three steps forward.”

Kelly slowly, unsteadily walks forward, arms held out like a zombie. I’m not sure how aware she is right now, but whatever part of her can see what I’m making her do is obviously having as much fun as I am. “Yes, Master…” This might be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life--and also one of the sexiest.

"Very good girl... follow the shiny. Focusing more and more completely on it." I open the bathroom door and sloooowly back out into the hallway--and Kelly sleepwalks after me. I try to keep an eye out for stray clothes, Chewie's toys, or anything else I might trip over, but I still get so distracted by the cuteness that I almost back right down the stairs on the way to her bedroom.

Chewie doesn't ask questions--if we're in Kelly's room, that means the sofa's available, so he graciously lets us have it to ourselves. I lead Kelly into the middle of the room and, just because I love the view, I guide her in a slow circle, letting her zombie-walk after my makeshift pendulum for a little longer. After a minute or two, I ease her down to sit on her bed, and murmur in her ear. “Good girl… now, when I put away the shiny, you’ll awaken, feeling relaxed and refreshed--but you’ll also find you can’t remember anything while you were watching it. Alright?”

“Yes, Master…” God, hearing her say that is still so hot. I smoothly palm the washer, and she blinks rapidly, eyes refocusing. “Huh…?” She looks around, uncertain. “When did we… how did we get to my room?” Then she looks up at me, and her eyes… she’s turned on, but I think she’s a little scared, too. “Did… did you do something, Aaron?”

“Yeah!” I sit beside her, putting my hand on hers. “I just asked you to forget the last two or three minutes--I tranced you with the washer, and led you in here.” I pick up my phone off her nightstand, and show her the clock. “Want me to put the memory back?”

“Mn... “ Kelly bites her lip, breathing slowly as she squeezes my hand. “I-I… this is… it’s complicated, is what it is.” She grins nervously. “You’ve never really done anything as… intimate as this. Gone this far. It’s like… I dunno. Can I remember, please… Master?”

“Of course, babe…” Snap! “Feel the fog lifting; the last couple minutes coming back to you, so clear and vivid.”

Kelly blinks, and blushes, staring at the floor. I can see her toes clench a little. “Oh… ooh, that’s a classic.” She looks up at me anxiously. “It seems like such a little thing to forget… but I didn’t really think you could do that. It’s…” She takes a shaky breath, and clings to my side. “A little intimidating. I’ve never felt this vulnerable--even the time you tied me up.” She smiles a little. “It was a good feeling… just really intense.”

“Not quite what you need right now?”

“Actually…” She grins. “It’s making me remember getting tied up in your room this summer. Same energy, you know? Just more familiar. More... snuggly?”

I kiss her forehead, pulling her into a proper hug. “I know exactly what you mean… wanna give it another try? Nothing too fancy; just a few ropes in the right places”

She nuzzles my chest, running a hand down my stomach. “Might be fun--but you didn’t bring any…” The coin drops. “ _ Ooh. _ ”


	8. Chapter 8

I smirk and snap! “Your hands are tied snugly together in front of you--not too tight, just enough to gently squeeze your wrists.”

Kelly eeps softly as her hands come together, bound firmly by a rope only she can see or feel. “Ohh, god… this is new.” She struggles a little, but that’s one of the fun things about imaginary rope; it’ll never let go until she genuinely wants it to. She barely whispers into my ear, “And kind of amazing…”

“Oh, I haven’t even started.” Snap! “The rope is tugging you upward irresistibly…” Kelly blushes as her arms rise slowly into the air. “Up onto your feet…” She raises her hands over her head, squirming a little as she’s tugged up off the bed. “And all the way onto your tiptoes, barely even touching the ground.” Giggling a little, Kelly rises slowly onto her tiptoes, her body stretched up as far as it’ll go. I stand up, and cup her cheek, grinning. “ _ Now _ I’ve started.”

“I like it so far…” Kelly smiles brightly, cheeks still a delicate pink. “You only tied one knot, and you basically made me helpless.” She licks her lips. “How… how much more is there?”

“A lot.” I kiss her softly, holding it for a moment. “Think about what you’re feeling right now. Close your eyes, and listen to what your body’s telling you.”

“Hmm…” Kelly closes them obediently. “I can feel… pressure around my wrists. Pulling me upward. I can feel my clothes… the floor under my feet…” She pauses for a moment. “That’s weird. It feels like my legs are a little tense… like my calves and ankles are working really hard at something.”

“Well, think about it…” I rest my hand on her waist. “The rope only exists in your mind… so what’s actually pulling you up?”

“...ooh, that’s freaky!” Kelly giggles happily. “So the only thing holding me up here is me being totally convinced there’s a rope holding me up?” She grins and sticks her tongue out at me. “Hey, that means I’m doing all the work, and you’re just standing there snapping your fingers!””

“Yeah, pretty much…” I trail my hand up her body, casually feeling her up and almost upsetting her balance, which makes her whine. “Perk of being the Dom!” Snap! “And you’re wearing a gag now; one sock wadded up in your mouth, and a scarf tied over that.”

“What?! Ohmigod, I’m gmmnhm… mmph!” Kelly’s mouth clamps shut, her cheeks reddening as she squirms and tries to say something. “Mmmnnngh hmmnn… nnnngh…”

“What was that, babe?” I smirk, cupping her chin confidently. “You want it out? One grunt for yes, two grunts for no.”

Kelly slumps a little. “...nnh-nnh.”

“Good girl.” Snap! “I’m gonna reach up now, and take the rope binding your wrists.” I do just that, pushing slightly down on Kelly’s clasped hands until her feet are flat on the ground, then lowering my hand into her field of vision. Kelly’s hands follow, and she stares at the space between them and my fist as if she can actually see the rope. “There we go…” I sidestep, miming a quick tug back, and her eyes widen as she pitches past me into bed with a squeal. Snap! “Your hands are free for the next ten seconds, but then they’ll be tied to the bedposts.”

Kelly tries to smirk, and reaches for my face, but before she can do whatever she’s planning I stick my thumb in her mouth, hook it in her cheek and  _ tug _ . “Ha--nnnnghh…” Her eyes unfocus as she tries and fails to process how my thumb got through the solid mass of cloth in her mouth--or maybe she just really liked the feeling of being jerked around like a trout. Either way, it gives me a few seconds to position her before she gets her head back on straight, and she has just enough time to groan before she’s pulled down to the mattress, arching her back as she pulls at her imaginary bonds.

“There we go... “ I grin down at her, and she giggles happily, continuing to struggle--but the ropes in her mind are exactly as tight and strong as she wants them to be, and she slumps dramatically into the pillows, the picture of defeat. “What a good girl… but you know what this is missing?”

“Nnh-nnh…”

Snap! “The gag’s gone--but now there’s a black satin scarf tied snugly over your eyes, blocking out everything.”

Kelly’s eyes bug out for a moment, and she looks around. “Oh… oh, wow. This is even weirder--I know there’s no way this thing’s actually there, but I can’t see anything through it!”

I lean in and hold a fingertip in front of her, moving it slowly back and forth. “You sure?”

“Nothing…” Her eyes flicker towards it almost imperceptibly at first, but she doesn’t react at all to its presence, and soon she doesn’t even glance at it no matter how much I wave it around. I do the same thing with my whole hand, bringing it almost close enough to touch her face--and this time her eyes squint involuntarily. “Why? What’re you doing?”

“Oh, this is cool!” I grin, running my hand through her hair as I bring my thumb down over her left eye. “You’re really not seeing any of that?”

“Kind of a shadow, maybe?” Kelly’s left eye is closed tightly, and her right meets mine for just a second before she stares right past me. “But not much is getting through the cloth.”

“Interesting…” My hand trails down to stroke her cheek. “So, what I think is happening is that your subconscious is trying really hard to make you ignore what you’re seeing--but you can’t completely control your reflexes, because I can see your eyes reacting to things even though you don’t know they’re there.”

“So, my eyes are working, but my mind isn’t letting me use them?”

“Mmmhm. And that means…” I smile, my fingertips gliding lower to the hollow of her throat.

“Eep!”

“That you don’t have any idea what I’m going to do next until you feel it.”

“Oh, fuck…” Kelly moans, wriggling against the ropes in her head. “What’re you gonna do now?”

“Well…” I begin to unbutton her top with one hand, leaning in to breathe on her neck. “I was thinking of driving my slave a little crazy.”


	9. Chapter 9

She whines helplessly as I slide her top open. “M-mean… like I don’t know you’re gonna go right for my boo--eep!” In fact, I go for her tummy--it’s slim, and soft, and so, _so_ sensitive. “Kya! Hyeee… nn, noooahahaha!” She dissolves into giggles as I plant a trail of soft kisses from one hip to the other, hitting both of the ticklish sweet spots just below her navel.

 _Then_ , I start kissing my way slowly up her body, letting out a low, predatory growl as I nuzzle her bust. That turns Kelly’s giggling into a ragged, breathless groan, and she goes completely limp under me, a dopey grin plastering itself over her face; by the time I brush my lips against one of her nipples, they’re already stiff. “Ooh, like that, did we?”

“Y-yes--ah! Yes, Master…” Kelly’s breasts are just big enough to bounce at every little gasp and jump, and they push up into my face as I graze that delicate little pink nipple with the tip of one of my canines, rolling it against my tongue. “Hahh, keep doing that… p-please, Master?” I oblige her for a little while, teasing all sorts of cute little pants and whimpers out of her while my hand drifts down towards her waistband, but eventually I reverse direction again, making her whine needily--at least, until I slide her pajama bottoms down around her ankles, and my lips trace a dotted line down her belly and along her inner thigh. “Nnngh… nn, please… pleasekeepgoiiinnngg…”

“I can’t hear you…” I lift Kelly’s leg, pushing her knee up almost to her chest as I lazily kiss up and down her thigh. Each pass takes me an agonizing hair closer to where she wants me to go, and makes her expression more desperate every time I peek up at her.

“Nnngh! Please, Master… pleaseeatmypussy… pleaseI’mbeggingyoouu…” I hear a sort of zipping noise behind me as Kelly’s heel tries to dig into the mattress and slips on the sheet beneath her, and she groans in frustration. “C’mooonnnnn…” I snort, teasing her clit with my nose, and let my tongue dart out to drag between her lips--she’s neat, and smooth, and already sopping wet. “Please… please, more…”

“Well, if that’s what you really want…” Snap! “Your whole pussy is three times as sensitive.” I dip my head back between her thighs, and start making out passionately with it; licking, sucking, nibbling and kissing until she’s a squealing, shuddering wreck.

“Yes! Ahh, thank you!” Kelly clamps her thighs around my head, and I laugh as I press my face against her, humming softly like she did earlier tonight to make my tongue buzz as it presses into her slick folds. “Haaa… thank you… thank you, Master!” I pause every few strokes to suck and tease her clit, and pretty soon she can’t even form words. “Hngg… haww... nnngahh… uhnnn!” Her hips buck, and I can feel the muscles in her thighs quivering, so I ease off just a bit, keeping her on the edge. “A-ahh… f-fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck… fuck me, Master!”

It takes me a few moments to realize she’s actually making a request. “Mm... “ I pull back, grinning. “You want Master to finish you with his cock?”

“Y-yeah… yes, please, Master.” Panting, Kelly looks down between her legs--slightly past where I’m actually at, but that’s what I get for blindfolding her. “I want your cock… your slave wants your cock more than anything, Master!”

I push myself up onto my knees, sliding up Kelly’s legs until her ankles are resting on my shoulders, and tug my cock free of my boxers. Kelly tries to move her legs, but I stop her, one hand on her ankle. “No, stay there… I wanna try something.” I guide her legs up and back until her thighs are almost flush with her chest, and spread them gently, putting her pussy on display. “There we go…" Snap! "Your thighs and calves are strapped together, and both straps are tied to the bedposts, same as your wrists." I lean in and kiss her on the lips, stretching her thighs apart further. "How's that? You feel okay?”

Kelly giggles breathlessly, accepting the new position with ease. “Your slave… haahh… your slave stretches more than this to warm up! G-go for it!” I slide carefully in, and she squeaks softly, fists clenching and unclenching. "Ohh, that's… ahh, god, that’s something. Can I… can I see you, Master?”

Snap! “Blindfold off… for now.” I grin, leaning down to kiss her as she focuses up on me. She smiles bashfully, and flashes me a thumbs-up--so I start to move against her, taking up a slow, steady rhythm. Almost immediately, I can see what she means; from this angle, I can get to places I’d usually need my fingers for, and there’s more pressure on her end, too.

Kelly relaxes as much as she can, breathing in time with our movements. “Master… nn, Master…” I keep up my gentle pace, feeling her tighten around me as I start to ease back up to the peak I left her on--and after a few minutes she’s right back at the edge, writhing against me in incoherent bliss. Her voice trembles, every breath turning into a shaky moan. “Loveyou… loveyousomuch!”

“L-love… hah... love you too,” I gasp out, barely able to string the words together myself. “My wonderful… sweet… slavegirl…” I punctuate each word with motion--not too rough, but constant, never giving her a moment where she’s not feeling me inside her.

"Nnnnhh... h-haaa, god, Master!" Kelly strains up against her ropes, hips shaking as she gets closer and closer. I'm getting there myself, and it's getting harder and harder to keep my game face on and only make manly growls--so I make an executive decision.

Snap! "Cum for me, Kelly."

"H-huh?!" Kelly's eyes widen as her body instantly responds to the command, and I can feel her go rigid, breath catching in her throat as it builds inside her. "A-ah... hah--aaaahhnnn!" Her back arches, her toes clench, and she convulses around me, the sensation threatening to take me over the edge with her. "Nnngh... fff... ohgod...."

Snap! "Again, even hard--ahh!" Kelly dissolves into moaning, quivering euphoria again as a second one builds--and I get dragged along behind her. "Ahhh... oh, f... nnn..." Just for a moment, I forget why I was even trying to keep quiet. Oh, god, she's like velvet--slick, hot velvet that grips and sucks at my cock like I was meant to be here. It's too much; I cum inside her, my voice cracking. "K-Kelly!"

"Aaron!"

We hit it together, flooding each other with heat. Kelly gushes around me with a moan, and I can feel us both soaking into the sheets under us as I fill her completely. We keep moving for a few more moments, our bodies and voices melting together, until we both slump, utterly spent and utterly satisfied, into bed.

Snap. "You can... you can..." I lie on top of her, trying to catch my breath. "Y-you can move now..."

Kelly goes limp, and barely manages to drape one arm over my shoulder. "Mn. Ah, god..." She smiles deliriously up at me. "That was... th-that was incredible, Master..."

I return the noodley embrace with one of my own once I roll to the side and snuggle up against her, brushing my lips against hers. “That… ohh, that about sums it up. I love you, Kelly…”

She rubs her nose against mine, cooing softly. “I love you, too… Master.” We stare into each other’s eyes, and I think the pure joy just starts bouncing between us until neither of us can stop grinning. “I can’t believe we actually did half of that… but I’m so glad we did!”

“Me too,” I whisper. “I wouldn’t have believed any of this yesterday.”

Kelly giggles, a fingertip tracing a lazy circle on my chest. “You made the girl next door into your hypnotized love slave.”

“Only ‘cause she asked so nicely...” I pull her in for another kiss--a proper, deeper one, holding her as tight as I can. And then we both hear a wet _squish_ , and realize we’re both a sticky mess--along with the bedsheets.

Kelly sits up, blushing. “I think we should clean up before my parents get home.”

“Good idea… wait, when do they get here?”

Kelly grabs her phone off the nightstand--where it’s been sitting next to mine all night. “Supposed to be around one… so, ten minutes ago. Well, fuck.”

“What do we do?” We’ll be lucky to even shower, let alone do all this laundry, before Kelly’s mom and dad get back from whatever opera they were seeing tonight.

Kelly closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and when she opens them again I know what she’s going to say. It’s the same expression she had right before she asked me to be her Master. “We just need to tell them the truth.” She crosses her arms over her chest--which would make her look pretty resolute if my cum wasn’t still dripping slowly from between her thighs. “We just need to tell them we’re in love, and we’ve been together for years now, and we’re gonna stay that way. And if they have a problem with that, it’s their baggage, not ours.”

I feel like this would be the third or fourth time I’ve asked her if she’s sure tonight, so I just nod, and sit up to cup her cheek. “If that’s what you want, I’ll stay with you.”

“Thanks, Master.” Kelly smiles, and hugs me. “It’s not like we’re doing anything wrong, is it? We might have grown up together, but that doesn’t make us related. Hell, we don’t even live in the same house…”

“Maybe someday,” I whisper in her ear, making her shiver a little. “But no, of course we aren’t.” I smile at her, my thumb slowly stroking her cheek. “You’re not my sister, Kelly… you’re my best friend.”

“And you’re mine!” Kelly beams at me. “No… honestly, you’re more than that.” She rests her hand on mine. “You’re a part of me, Aaron. You’re my courage. My control. You’ve always held me when I couldn’t stand on my own, helped guide me forward when I got lost, and if I didn’t have you… I wouldn’t be half the person I am right now.”

I squeeze her free hand. “I feel… I feel the same way about you, Kelly. You’re my drive. My inspiration. If I wasn’t trying to keep up with you--to be the kind of guy you deserve--I’d never have gone anywhere, never done anything with my life.” I draw her in for another tight hug. “You’re my other half. My missing piece.”

“And you’re mine,” Kelly whispers.


	10. Chapter 10

We stay that way for… well, as it turns out, for a little too long. We’ve barely got the bed stripped when the door opens, Chewie starts barking, and I hear Kelly’s dad singing animatedly in (I think) German about Hans’s socks, whatever those are.

We look at each other. We squeeze each other’s hands again. Kelly yells down, “H-hey, Mom! Hey, Dad!”

“Hey, angel!” The guy who’s either gonna be my father-in-law someday or the hand of implacable patriarchal vengeance tonight has a pretty impressive baritone. “You still awake?”

“Just barely!” Kelly pulls me after her as she slips down the hallway, barely closing the bathroom door behind us before one of her folks gets to the foot of the stairs. “Just gonna take a quick shower before bed!”

“Hey, Kelly?” It’s her mom. “Why are your clothes all over the floor in the living room?”

“I’ll…” Kelly gulps. “I’ll tell you in a minute! There’s something I gotta talk to you about! But later! Shower!”

“...are you doing witch stuff again, babe?” Her mom doesn’t sound mad--just a little tired.

“No, Mom! That was in middle school! Gonna turn the water on now!”

“Just don’t use up all the heat!”

“I won’t, Mom! Promise!” Kelly has been turning increasingly red, and she giggles nervously as she gets back into the tub, reaching up to flip on the shower head. “Sorry about all this, Master… I should have timed this all better.”

I step in behind her, hugging her and guiding her under the lukewarm spray. “Nah, it’s my fault. If I’d planned ahead, we could have just fucked in the living room… then we could have tossed our clothes in the laundry, had a good soak before bed, and I’d have been out the window by now.”

“Maybe… but…” Kelly leans back against me. “I’m glad this happened. We’ve been sneaking around for too long. And whatever happens now, we’ll face it together.”

“Together.” I nuzzle her neck, “For as long as you’ll have me.”

“So... forever?”

“Forever.”

She turns around, and we hold each other for a bit, before starting to clean each other off. Once we turn the water off, we’ll have to go downstairs and face the music. Kelly’s gonna have to argue with her parents, and I’m gonna have to look at them while they try not to imagine me fucking their daughter. We might be in a lot of trouble. But for now--just for a little longer--it’s just her, and me, surrounded by warmth.


End file.
